Because You Were Cold
by x0x
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru. Trapped in a closet. Together. Alone. [Dedicated to Paige, the lover of all things [ShikaIno] Rated T for very minor language, Please R&R!]


**a/n** Randomness...YAY randomness! Okay...many (yes, many) people have done fics like this...well...why not have me get a try at it, eh? What's wrong with that? Oh, and have you ever had a high-five contest? Well...my friend Veronica (mentioned in pro, which btw, you should so totally check out) were wicked bored yesterday so we had a high-five contest. Whoever got the most high-five's from 8:00 a.m to 12:15 a.m (basically like, the second we get on the bus till lunch ends) would win...

Veronica lost, she had 434. Me...I got 678 high-fives...yup...total randomness. But then again, we are losers and we all know losers have the most fun.

But look at me getting side tracked again, so, without further ado, here's my version of Shikamaru and Ino, trapped in a closet.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Ino-"

"Shut. Up. Now."

"But Ino-"

"Don't speak. You're taking all the air."

"Troublesome women..."

"What did you just say?!?"

"Watch it Ino, you're taking all the air." He mimicked in a horrible impression of Ino which of course resulted in Ino whacking him across the head.

"What was that for?"

"For taking more air."

"..."

Now, most people would ask "What the heck is going on?" Well...not all people have ever been trapped in a closet with their teammates. But then again, most people don't have as many friends who would find this oh-so-hilarious. So, to explain, this would bring us to an earlier time in the day. Approximately four hours ago...

-XxXxXxXxX-

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji were walking through the halls of the ninja academy. (So what, I don't know any real technical name for it, please bare with me) They had been told that as a mission, they were each assigned to a classroom that day to show the future shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha different examples of jutsus or fighting techniques they may use in the future. The kunoichi were reluctant to accomplish this mission while one shinobi couldn't wait to start the mission in hopes that this would leave a positive after affect on the young generation of Konoha. After all, these would be the people looking up to him once he became Hokage.

(Give you one guess as to who that was.)

Anyway, the group of nin had just finished their 'mission' and were walking together on the way out of the academy. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were talking animatedly about s new store opening soon while the boys were in 'conversation' about upcoming missions and their undying love for the most beautiful and youthful cherry blossom alive.

(Do you even need a guess?)

As they were walking, a teacher stepped out into the hallway beckoning for the group. "Oh, excuse me." She called. The group just shrugged and walked to the teacher. "Could two of you please go to the supply closet and get all the copies of _Wielding Weapons: Edition One_? I can't leave my class unattended and it would be very much appreciated." They glanced at each other before the girls stepped forward and said "Sure."

The boys replied with a groan, all except for one in particular who thought of this as a way to bring out the youthful ways of helping those in need which resulted in another chorus of groans.

(At this point, I shouldn't even have to say anything.)

The group started their trip down the halls of the academy, finally coming across the door labeled -Supply Closet-. Lee walked over to the door and opened it revealing a small 'walk-in' closet about...ten by ten feet? About so.

Choji and Lee first walked in grabbing five books each (think dictionary sized books) Choji wanting to leave as soon as possible so that he could go enjoy a meal courtesy of Ichiraku while Lee just went and took it as an opportunity to show of for his 'love'. They started down the halls, Lee practically jogging while calling out something stupid having to do with the youthfulness of life, Choji just going at a brisk walk.

Next, Neji and Tenten entered, each grabbing a stack of six books, both eager to leave and head to the training grounds to work on strategies for whatever came to mind. After the two left, Sasuke and Sakura walked in, each grabbing five copies of the book, Sasuke with a stoic expression as always and Sakura with a slight blush of walking side-by-side with her childhood crush.

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata entered the closet, each grabbing seven copies, Naruto offering to carry Hinata's copiers as a way to show off his strength which resulted in Hinata blushing immensely.

As Hinata and Naruto walked out with the books, Shikamaru and Ino were just walking in. Naruto, being oblivious to the two, kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot before running off after Hinata with both stacks of books in hand.

Shikamaru and Ino had heard the door close, Ino turning and looking at it before Shikamaru said "We'll open it on the way out." Ino nodded before following him to the last books. There was a small light hanging with a chain attached, providing the only light in the closet now that the door was closed. Ino followed in suit as Shikamaru picked up some of the books, both turning towards the door, a difficult task due to the crowded space, and were ready to leave until a minor setback occurred.

Shikamaru attempted in turning the knob, pushing against the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge. With a sigh, he placed the books down on a nearby over-turned janitor's bucket before making another attempt to open the door.

No luck.

With an agitated groan, Ino dropped her books with a loud 'thud' before pushing Shikamaru aside and facing the door. "Honestly Shikamaru, I have things I need to do. Stop fooling around with the-" but stopped mid sentence when she tried.

It wouldn't move.

"Shikamaru, what did you do?" She asked, back facing him, her words dripping with murderous intent.

"I didn't do anything Ino. I just tried opening it."

She turned to face him, their eyes met, and then she turned and began banging on the door while calling out a "Help! Somebody, open the door!"

Shikamaru just sighed again while muttering a faint "...Troublesome..." before pushing the books rudely off the pail and sitting down.

Ino's banging and calling continued for a few more minutes before she gave up and slid, back against the door, down to the ground with a look of pure misery on her face.

"I'm stuck...in a closet...with a lazy-ass...who isn't even trying to get out." She muttered to herself. Shikamaru spared her a glance before looking away, an annoyed expression grazing his features.

"That baka, Naruto, must've kicked the door hard enough to get it jammed."

Ino gave him a look before groaning out in pure distaste, "We're gonna be stuck here forever if they don't come."

"I highly doubt it." Shikamaru said.

Ino gave him a skeptical look before groaning and banging her head against the door.

"Hello?"

Ino and Shikamaru's head's perked up. "Hello?" Ino called back.

"Ino-pig?"

"Oh my Kami, Forehead-chan!"

"Ino-pig, where are you, wait...why are you in the closet?"

"I'm in here with Shikamaru!" She called out.

"Oh really, wait...WHAT? Wow Ino-pig, I never knew you-"

"FOREHEAD. Naruto got us stuck in here, help us get out. Now." Ino said, anger lacing the last few words.

"Alright Ino-pig, I'll go find someone to help. Just don't break the door, Tsunade-sama will kill me if any property was ruined...again..."

Ino sheepishly smiled...yeah...that time at Ichiraku...she had never seen Naruto so scared...

"Alright forehead, hurry up!" She called out.

"Alright."

The sound of footsteps died away, resulting in Ino slumping against the door once more.

-XxXxXxXxX-

-Half an hour later-

"Ino-"

"Shut. Up. Now."

"But Ino-"

"Don't speak. You're taking all the air."

"Troublesome women..."

"What did you just say?!?"

"Watch it Ino, you're taking all the air." He mimicked in a horrible impression of Ino which of course resulted in Ino whacking him across the head.

"What was that for?"

"For taking more air."

"..."

-XxXxXxXxX-

It had been an hour and Sakura still hadn't come back from...where ever she had gone. Ino glanced miserably at the clock they she had miraculously found laying against the wall and saw that it was 4:30, an hour and a half after the academy finished for the day.

"That stupid forehead has been gone forever and by now, I doubt the janitor is even here. I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you." Ino grumbled, an annoyed expression hanging on her features.

Shikamaru just opened an eye and groaned. "Until she gets back, we stuck in here, enjoy it while you can." Shikamaru finished, his voice dripping with sarcasm and yet a slight hint of anger was heard. Ino glanced at him before turning and leaning against the door once more. A few moments passed until Ino finally broke the silence. "I didn't mean it like that. There's nothing wrong with being with you. I'm sorry." She averted her eyes to the knob of the door, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

She hadn't expected a response and was honestly surprised when she heard him speak "It's fine. To be honest, you aren't that troublesome either." She turned her head once more to look at him, her eyes slightly skeptical. She watched as his head turned, his eyes averting away, a faint blush similar to her own rising oh his cheeks.

She lightly smiled before leaning against the door once more.

_Shikamaru really _isn't_ that bad. _She glanced over at Shikamaru's half dosing form. _He's actually sorta cute like that..._

Her face dropped.

_Where did that come from? Since when is he..._ Her eyes unconsciously drifted over to Shikamaru's sitting form. His back was against the wall, his hands folded across his chest, his eyes drooping slightly, an almost unnoticeable recognition of the tiredness in his form, and his mouth in a straight line, almost in a pout.

She tried to stifle her giggles but unfortunately they went unnoticed by her teammate.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a curious expression on her face.

An immediate blush rose to her cheeks, she turned her head once more and shifted her gaze. "N-nothing." She stated, at what appeared to be, in a calm tone.

He eyed her suspiciously before averting his gaze once more to any random object in the room.

He sat with a bored expression on his face, trying ever so hard to hold back the yawn just itching to escape from his lips. His eyes landed on Ino's small form, leaning on the door for support, the sleep also noticeable from the way she slouched and the way her eyes had lost some of their sheen. Anyone else may not have noticed these minuscule details but Shikamaru was not one to overlook things, no matter how tired.

He had grown to knowing almost every expression or mood Ino could muster. An example, whenever her face was flushed and her posture slightly stiff in an attempt to look casual, he would know that she had recently been visiting with Sakura due to the account that they were most likely gossiping about the boys of Konoha or their latest obsessions.

When her hair was slightly off from the original pony tail she adored and that her eyes had a ferocious glint to them, he would know that she had been talking to Choji and was most likely riding on his trail about his weight.

When her eyes sparkled and her face lit up, he knew she was enjoying something greatly.

And when she sent that smile reserved only for him, he knew that he had pleased her immensely and that she was extremely satisfied with whatever action he had performed.

_I'd do anything for that smile._

Shikamaru was actually shocked that such a thought had come to mind. _Since when...?_ He shook his head slightly, letting his thoughts drift to something else, unfortunately allowing his eyes the opportunity to shift back to Ino. He watched as she unconsciously rubbed her arms together , a sign that she was cold. He also watched as she leaned closer to the door for some way of covering her body.

It was then that he decided to stand and move towards her. She looked up "What are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer, instead, he simply slipped off his vest and wrapped it around her arms without question.

She looked at him but before she could speak he cut in "You were cold." and walked back to his seat.

She watched him for a few moments before she smiled lightly. "Thanks." She said quietly.

She watched his form retreat to a slouching position before glancing at the clock once more.

5:00

It had already been a half an hour and yet for some reason, time didn't really matter as much to her as it had before.

-XxXxXxXxX-

With the strike of the clock landing on 6:00, Ino had lightly sighed out of annoyance. _Where is that damn fore head? _She thought angrily. It's not that the time hadn't been the most dreadful thing to occur but it was really running her patience thin.

She took a quick glance at Shikamaru. He had fallen asleep around 5:30, at this point knowing that it was futile to even play off with the line 'I'm not tired.' She watched as his chest rose up and down keeping steady tune with the clock on the wall, ticking quietly as the seconds passed by. She smiled lightly.

His eyes were closed and he was lightly snoring. She let out a light chuckle. _Even at his age, he still can look like a little kid._ She thought quietly. She frowned when she saw him shift to his side. He rubbed his arms and mumbled quietly in his sleep. He was cold.

She looked down at the vest around her arms. _He gave me his only way of staying warm. _She decided to make a move.

She stood up and walked quietly over to Shikamaru. She sat next to him and slipped the vest off her arms, laying it across half of her side and half of his side. She then wrapped her arms around the back of his body and laid right behind his sleeping form. She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. She glanced at his face and watched as it gave a light smile from the added warmth,

She smiled back.

Closing her eyes and listening to the steady lullaby of Shikamaru's breathing, she eventually couldn't prevent the sleep over taking her.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"You wouldn't believe it! They've been stuck in that closet since 3:50 and I don't think they've killed each other yet."

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Choji were all standing outside the closet door that Shikamaru and Ino were currently being held captive by. When Sakura had heard the news that her two friends had been stuck together, she immediately went to round everyone back up as to predict how long they would last together before a fight broke out.

Eventually, the clock in the hallway signaled 7:00 and he tired nin were growing impatient.

"Seriously, what do you think is going on in there? I wouldn't of thought they'd be able to last this long." Naruto asked.

"Knowing how their personalities cross, I would've doubted they could even last ten minutes." Choji said.

The group looked at each other before shrugging and walking over to the door. Sakura had the key from Tsunade and unlocked the door. They all opened it slowly and stuck their heads in.

"Oh my Kami."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor to see Shikamaru and Ino sleeping together with a vest draped over them, Ino's arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder, and his head resting on her head.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Oi, what're you doing?" NAruto finally broke the silence by yelling.

Shikamaru's head rose and Ino's along with it. It took them both a second to realize what was going on before they both jumped and stood up.

"Woah, what's going-"

"What were you doing-"

"How did we-"

They finally both went silent when they saw the group standing in the doorway.

"So..what've _you two _been doing in here?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Ino blushed fiercely and looked at Sakura.

"W-well...Where have YOU been that took so long to get the keys?" Ino attempted horribly to change the subject.

"No where special, just went to go get em. But Ino, I never thought you went for the lazy type-"

"Shut. Up. Now."

As the girls went over to Ino, the boys managed their way over to Shikamaru.

"You have a weird taste in girls, buddy." Choji said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I never knew you went for her type...I ever expected it from you..." Neji said quietly.

"The youthfulness of love has overcome our young Shikamaru!" exclaimed Lee.

Shikamaru just shook his head and muttered troublesome.

Eventually, everything had been said and done and the group started their retreat to home. Shikamaru and Ino unintentionally walked side by side, both in silence just staying for the company. Finally, Shikamaru spoke.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Why what?"

His eyes shifted. "Why did you do it?"

She was silent for a moment, her gaze landing on the floor. "Because you were cold."

He looked at her but then looked away, a small, delicate smile grazing his features.

He then took a step closer to Ino and grabbed her hand with is, interlocking their fingers.

She never pulled away.

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **AND it's FINALLY complete! Damn this took forever to type out...eh, I have no complaints and no regrets. Please R&R this and any other story written my oh-so-wonderful-and-oh-so-sounding-conceited-me. It's all very much appreciated. Chao! x0x


End file.
